inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tenga
"The Question" Speculations have been made about what is "the question" in various online forums. Many believe that the brevity of Eragon's meeting with Tenga coupled with Tenga's ties to Angela, indicate that it is likely that he will make an appearance in Book 4, and that the current subject of his research could have an impact on the upcoming conflict. Some of the leading theories as to the nature of "the question" include: * How can a spellcaster harness the energy from light, lightning, and/or fire? Tenga himself stated that what he was working on would usher in the "era of light". It would be THE answer to THE question. This was also a topic of discussion between Eragon and Oromis. Oromis said that in theory it would be possible, but no magician has been able to solve the question of "How". If Eragon was to learn the answer, and become as powerful as Oromis believes (could destroy Galbatorix in an instant). * What is the True Name of the Ancient Language? Brom informed Eragon in the first novel, Eragon,that he whoever possessed that knowledge would gain immense power, as they would be able to affect the true nature of magic itself. Brom also mentioned that many have searched for and failed to find the true name of the Ancient Language, and that whoever knew this true name would have power over all who used magic, as well as magic itself. In addition, Tenga himself hinted to Eragon that he will usher in a new age once he answered his latest question, and the True Name of the Ancient Language would certainly give him the means to do so. * What must Eragon do to defeat Galbatorix? This seems unlikely, as Tenga would need to be far better informed than a recluse hermit would likely to be, regardless of how scholarly his pursuits. Also, it would imply that he began his search for the information prior to Eragon's becoming a Rider. * How can one enable the dragons' imprisoned Eldunarí to resist Galbatorix/How can one remove Galbatorix's dominion over his captured Eldunarí? This seems equally unlikely, as it would imply a familiarity to both the dragons' carefully-guarded secret of the Heart of Hearts as well as to the very nature of Galbatorix's power and the associated implications. Moved. If you are interested, I think that Tenga seeks the true names of the elements.--Wyvern Rex. 15:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Section relating to Nasuada's control of spellcasters. "As part of Nasuada's plan to keep watch over magic users, she sent four spellcasters to Tenga's watchtower. When they did not return, she asked Arya and Fírnen to investigate. They discovered the bodies of the spellcasters but found no trace of Tenga." Did I miss something in Book 4, is there another source of information or is this made up/based on fan fiction? 04:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm I don't recall this either. PRobably fan fiction, I'll do a search and remove if so.--Gilderien Talk| 00:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I added it based on the letter in the deluxe edition.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Reminds me I need to get myself a copy. --Gilderien Talk| 11:30, December 28, 2012 (UTC)